dragon_piecefandomcom-20200216-history
Walk in the Rain Part 5
Walk in the Rain Part 4 It was strange that they picked that very night to patrol the town, it was definitely in an uproar. Even with the marines out in full force from their base, Usted Island was keeping them so busy; Usagi and Chio were able to hide in plain sight. Using their excellent stealth abilities, they gained a great vantage point on top of one of the taller inns of the main city. '' '''Chio:' We've seen four fights started, and we've only been out here two hours. Most of them were because of a proximity invasion, but one of them was because of a suspicious look. This is ridiculous. Usagi sat on the other side of the building, facing the north where Chio was facing the west. '' '''Usagi:' Yes, and none of them seemed very apt to be our current suspected kidnappers. None of them knew their footing, let alone how to throw a punch. Chio: Yeah, not even that marine I saw had any grace to his stance. No wonder he's still a seaman apprentice. Usagi: Chioooo how mean. Maybe his skills lie in some other form. Maybe he's a good marksman. I, myself, have only touched a gun twice in order to fire it. Chio: '''How'd you do? '''Usagi: ...I grazed a flower pot, and I shattered a window. Chio: Sounds about like my experience with a rifle. The most damage I did was shoot the hand off a statue, thankfully it landed on top of my target's head. Usagi: ...yeah. We need a gunner. Chio: Yeah... yeah we do. Speaking of which, you think Rinji's alright? He seemed pretty distorted when we left. Usagi: He scarred a marine's face, disfigured him, even. Whatever he said to cause that kind of reaction out of the Captain definitely left its mark on him, why else would he go to such lengths? We should just give the Captain time to-- There was a gigantic commotion in the Northeast, and Usagi turned her gaze there. Yelling came from all parts of it, and there even sounded like there was a fight. '' '''Usagi:' Sounds like seven of them, at least three of them are fighting one man. I can hear two thrusts, and one guy trying to use his elbow. Chio: Let's go off of the building, his legs catching each window seal to break his fall all the way down. Usagi followed him, and used her feel on his shoulders to soften her fall twice, and then flip off of him. Both of them dashed toward the commotion. '' --- '''Kimo:' Oh yeah, Boss, this is the guy. Look at him, he's that young little punk that blew up our hideout! It's Ricky, alright! Red Dog Danny: Fil? Fil: Height, 5'1'', Weight, 100 pounds, speech patterns, unknown.'' Kimo held up the man that they were talking about, while the others in the Red Dog Bounty Hunters checked him out. He had a black eye now, and he was quivering all over from the horrific fear of what these men planned to do with him. '' '''Thug1': Well?! You heard the man! Talk! a knife up to his face Red Dog Danny: Didn't think we'd notice you without all of that stupid gas mask stuff did ya? Mahmahmahmahmah!! Now go ahead and talk ya little scamp! Red Dog Danny reached over, bending over his enormous body to pick up his red battle axe. His fat wobbled as he walked over to the poor, defenseless, small man. '' '''Kimo:' Doesn't sound like he wanna talk. the man Red Dog Danny: Well, then. Ricky, you got no ID, on you, so even if you're not Ricky, I suppose this is just not your lucky day! Mahmahmahmahmahmah!! his axe in front of him, ready to bring it down, when an invisible force from below knocks the axe from behind, causing the handle to fly up and smash Kimo in the face Kimo: GAH! back, dropping the guy on the ground Usagi appears on the other side of the man, sheathing her blade. '' '''Usagi:' Teisei... Red Dog Danny: What the... You... Chio: Aww come on! How did you beat me, again! up on the other side of the group Usagi: smile I'm good, I guess. Fil: Daro Daro Usagi: Bounty 90,000,000 Belli. Runagai Chio: Bounty also 90,000,000 Belli, 180,000,000 Belli both together, no signs of Pirate Captain Rinji, Bounty 200,000,000 Belli. Both of them look at Fil, the sun glassed man (at night) with a bald head, but also very powerful, muscular arms. Kimo got up, rubbing his chin. '' '''Kimo:' Rotten, filthy pirates! I'll make you pay for that! Red Dog Danny: Fil, Kimo, take these dogs down! That's far too fat a bounty to pass up! Go! Kimo: '''Deadly Storm! a large barrage of daggers straight down at Chio as he jumped up high and backward '''Chio: ...Soru! straight forward as the daggers passed over him, and dodged directly behind where Kimo was about to land Chio Joutou! jumped far into the air directly at him with a kick whipping straight into Kimo Chio Hisan HANDOU!!! Chio's kick slammed into Kimo hard, but he lifted two arms up just in time to catch the kick in front of him and fly backward into a wall. That was when Chio landed, but then felt a pain in his arm. '' '''Chio:' Nandeta? down to see a dagger sticking out of his arm Dah! it out and holds onto it as it bleeds Damn, looks like I underestimated him a bit... I'll need to be more careful. Kimo: Got some moves don't you...errrm out his arms Try this on, Deadly Range!! the ground, the shadow extending through the ground to come out very near Chio Chio jumped directly out of the way and kicked the air once. '' '''Chio:' Ran Kyaku! Chio Kamisori! out a flare of energy blades from every kick, sending a good number of them straight for Kimo Kimo dodged two of them, and then used his daggers to block one of them, but that was when he found Chio standing directly in front of him. '' '''Kimo: '''Gah! '''Chio: '''Chio HANDOU!!!! fly a single kick straight for Kimo's head, causing him to completely black out and hit the ground hard. '''Red Dog Danny:' Ooohhh... Kimo hit the ground, but then he looked over to see Fil fighting against Daro Daro Usagi Fil and Usagi stood their ground, and stared one another down. Fil's face was emotionless, almost featureless in every way behind his sunglasses. '' '''Usagi:' Well then, shall we? her thumb to push her sword an inch out of it’s sheathe. Walk in the Rain Part 6 Category:The Other Side Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Stories Category:One Piece Stories